Nosso Amor
by Amaterasu Akai
Summary: Um dia especial para Miyu e Lahva.


Nosso amor

Capítulo Único

Era uma noite aparentemente calma. Miyu estava no telhado de uma casa, como sempre fazia. Ao seu lado estava Lahva, seu fiel companheiro. Ela lembrava-se que fora naquele mesmo dia e mês que começara isso tudo, o dia em que o conheceu. Já fazia um ano que estavam atrás desses Shinmas, tiveram tantas aventuras juntos; ela estava pensando em tudo isso, era como se flashs passasem em sua cabeça, ela pensava também no quando ele era bonito, leal com ela, amigo...Sim, ela se apaixonara por ele. Estava tentando por a mente em ordem, mas uma voz muito conhecida a tirou de seus devaneios.

-Está bem Miyu?; Lahva perguntava, sua mascara não o deixava demonstrar a preocupação que estava estampada em seu rosto.

-Sim, estou...; ela disse, dando um sorriso triste e abaixando a cabeça.

Lahva então, sentou-se ao seu lado. Isso era muito raro de acontecer, quase todas as vezes que estavam juntos, ele sempre ficara em pé.

-Não, não está..Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo?; Sua voz estava calma, Miyu levantou suas mãos até tocarem na máscara que Lahva usava. Pressionou um pouco a lateral dela e soutou-a.

Os olhos da garota se crusaram com os dele. Ela estava hipotizada. Lahva aproximava-se mais de seu rosto, o tocando com uma mão.

-Hum...Momento romântico não?; uma voz soou atrás deles.

-...; Miyu simplesmente não respondeu, apenas se virou para onde estava o dono da voz.

Lahva fez o mesmo, ele colocou novamente a máscara que escondia seu olhar de extremo ódio. Era com certeza um Shinma, cabelos ruivos, despenteados, orelhas pontudas, olhos vermelhos também, ele tinha a aparência parecida com a de um humano se não fessem as orelhas.

-Sinto muito interromper; ele disse em falso tom arrependido de voz; -Mas a hora de vocês chegou; Ao terminar de falar, ele partiu para o ataque.

O Shinma tinha duas adagas, uma segurava exposta na mão, a outra estava em seu bolso escondida. Primeiro, ele correu atá Miyu, porém Lahva foi mais rápido e entrou na sua frente, segurando uma mão dele, mas em seguida ele tirou a escondida e deu um corte entre a barriga e o abdômem de Lahva.

Lahva não podia deixá-lo atacar Miyu. Ele juntou todas as suas forças e permaneceu em pé, para protegê-la.

-Quem te contratou?; Lahva estava um pouco curioso, afinal, era raro um Shinma procurá-los. Ele já tinha uma idéia de que ele fose algum tipo de Shinma contratado apenas para matá-los.

-Hum...Não vou dizer; Ele com alta velocidade voltou a atacar, mas agora o alvo era o protetor de Miyu.

Lahva correu de encontro ao shinma de cabelos ruivos, mostrando suas afiadas unhas. O mais rápido para atacar fora Lahva, que atravesou com apenas uma unha o pescoço do outro. Miyu tocou sua flauta, uma música calma, porém triste e em seguida o selou.

Assim que terminara, Lahva caiu para trás devido ao ferimento profundo que levara.

A Vampiresa em seguida correu deseperada até seu fiel amigo, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da garota ao vê-lo machucado. Ela imediatamene o levou para casa.

Ao chegarem ela o colocou em sua cama, teve que tirar a enorme capa que o cobria para ver o machucado. Lahva ainda estava desacordado ela tirou sua máscara para facilitar a respiração e logo arranjou algumas faixas ara tentar estancar o sangue.

-Lahva, por favor resista...Você é tudo que eu tenho; ela disse com a voz chorosa. Logo terminou de fazer os curativos e puxou um lençol para cobrir o amado. Ela estava preocupada, tanto que ficou dentro de casa por dois dias, esperando-o acordar e tratando do ferimento dele.

Já era a noite do terceiro dia, ele ainda não havia acordado, parecia ter caido em sono profundo.

-Lahva...; ela deu um suspiro de cansasso. Mas quando ela se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e virou de costas, sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso.

-Miyu...Fique; ele disse com a voz calma de sempre, demontrando que já estava bem ao se ajeitar na cama para que se sentasse.

-Lahva! Que bom que você acordou; ela sentou ao lado dele na cama e lhe deu um abraço.

-Eu quero falar uma coisa com você, Miyu; Lahva disse em tom sério, fitando intensamente a garota;

-Pode falar; ela disse.

-Sabe...Desde o começo de tudo, desde que você me deixou beber de seu sangue...; era como se o shinma esclhece cuidadosamente as palavras; - Eu fiquei ao seu lado não só por que era meu dever, mas sim por que eu te amo; ele abaixou a cabeça, não sabia mais o que dizer.

A vampiresa não acreditara no que ouvia. -Isso..É verdade?; ela perguntou com medo de ter ouvido errado.

-Sim, é verdade; ele levantou a cabeça e fitou miyu por alguns segundos. Ele percebeu que a jovem estava corada.

-Eu também te amo Lahva; ela disse um pouco envergonhada.

O ex-Shinma se aproximava de seu rosto, cada vez mais, até que seus lábios se tocaram. Eles trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Não queriam pensar nos problemas que enfrentariam e nem em nada. Apenas queriam aproveitar o máximo daquele momento.


End file.
